


Serendipity

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Noiz' Good End, i really wanted to write this, koujaku x theo is so underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Set a year after Noiz's Good End. Theo decides to go on a vacation to Midorijima out of curiosity. However, after several problems and an attempted mugging, Theo is saved by Koujaku, who invites him to stay in his place for his vacation. During his stay there, Koujaku shows Theo around, and they soon start to grow closer to one another.





	1. Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Koujaku x Theo is so underrated, and I wished to write this in the hopes of giving more material for fans of this ship. I hope you all enjoy!

It had been a year since Noiz had come back to Germany with Aoba. They were both living happily together in Munich, with Noiz working for the family company at the headquarters, and Aoba working full time at a sushi shop. Theodor Grünewald, or Theo, had never seen his older brother looking so happy before, and he was pleased to see him like this.

However, he couldn’t help but be curious. Just what was Midorijima like? Noiz hadn’t really spoken much about Midorijima, but Theo was curious as to what it was like. He wanted to visit Midorijima so that he could find Aoba’s grandmother and thank her for her grandson. Not to mention, he wanted to experience what his brother had been doing over there. It sounded like a rather interesting place to visit.

Which was why Theo was currently at the Munich Airport, getting himself ready for a twelve-hour flight to Midorijima. He had already checked his luggage and dropped it off, and he had just gone through security. Now, Theo was waiting at the gate for his flight, reading through the list that Aoba had written for him. In his carry-on bag, Theo had his passport, an extra change of clothes, his toiletries, and a book for him to read on the flight.

When Theo had first told his brother about wanting to visit Midorijima, he had been surprised. However, both him and Aoba had allowed him to visit, and so had their parents. At eighteen years of age, Theo was going abroad on his own, and he was definitely looking forward to this trip.

Right then, a message from Noiz popped up on his coil. It read: _Have a safe flight. Try not to get too lost in Midorijima._

Theo smiled slightly, sending back a reply of gratitude. Right then, an announcement for Theo’s flight was made, prompting Theo to shut off his coil. After scanning his boarding pass and passport, he made his way down the jetway towards the plane.

 _Just boarded the flight. I’m shutting my coil off now. Will message once in Midorijima._ Theo texted, once he had been comfortably seated on the plane. He then shut his coil off and fastened his seatbelt, ready for the long flight to Midorijima.

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting when the flight arrived at Midorijima. However, Theo was excited to finally be on the island where his brother had spent so much time. After going through customs and immigration, Theo went to collect his luggage from the carousel. He stood there, watching as other passengers picked up their suitcases, patiently waiting for his own. However, much to his surprise, it never came.

 _Don’t tell me… it’s lost?_ Theo thought, worried. He immediately went to go talk to someone about it.

“Excuse me,” Theo said, speaking with the attendant at the baggage claim counter. “I lost my luggage from Munich. I was wondering if you could help me out?” His Japanese was fairly fluent, since he had been educated in the language.

The attendant nodded, checking her computer. “It seems like it ended up in Osaka,” she said. “It’ll take at least a week to retrieve it. Is that okay?”

Theo nodded, trying not to panic. “Yeah, that’s fine,” he said. “Here’s my number.”

After giving his coil number, Theo decided to go to his hotel. He had barely spent an hour in Midorijima and he was already having troubles with his luggage. Theo sincerely hoped that there wouldn’t be anymore problems arising on his vacation. Right now, he was extremely tired, and all he wanted was a good night’s sleep in his hotel room.

However, it didn’t get any better at the hotel.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the clerk apologised. “But we can’t find your reservation in the computer. And I’m afraid there are no other rooms available for tonight.”

“Okay,” Theo said, taking his bag and leaving the building.

It was night, and Theo was starting to feel miserable. Not only had his luggage ended up somewhere else, but his hotel reservation was lost, and now he had nowhere else to go for the night. Sighing, Theo dug his hands into his pants pockets, pulling out a slip of paper.

This was the address of Aoba’s grandmother, Tae-san. Theo desperately hoped that he could find this address, and that Tae-san was willing to have him stay at her house. With this in mind, he started walking.

Theo didn’t know how long he was walking for, but a quick glance at his coil showed that it was really late. Not to mention, he seemed to be in a rather… suspicious place. Lots of punks were hanging out, engaging in Rhyme battles, smoking, or drinking. And more than a few times, Theo thought he saw some people making eyes at him. He didn’t know where he was, but he knew that he was nowhere near Tae-san’s home.

Suddenly, Theo felt someone grabbing his arm and before he knew it, he was pulled into an alley. “H-Hey!” he shouted in surprise. “Let go of me!”

“Whoa, what have we here?” a punk asked, leering down at Theo. “You lost, kid?”

Two other punks also came to see what was going on. “Damn, check it out!” another one said, eyeing him. “Look at this cutie.”

“You don’t look like you’re from around here,” the third one said to him. “You some sort of foreigner?”

Theo wrinkled his nose as he smelled the alcohol on their breath. “P-Please…” he begged. “Please don’t hurt me. I just want to find a place to sleep for the night.”

“Suuure,” the first punk said, grinning. “Why don’t you give us your bag and we’ll leave you alone, huh? What do you say?”

Theo shook his head. He was honest-to-god terrified right now. He was going to be mugged. He had to get some help. However, before he could even cry out for help, a hand was roughly clamped over his mouth.

“Shut up, you brat,” the punk growled, holding a knife to Theo’s throat.

Theo’s eyes widened in shock upon seeing the blade. This was not good at all.

“Now then, how about you listen to us and give us your fuckin’ bag!” the second punk snarled.

“Oi.” A low voice caught their attention, and they all turned their heads to the source.

A tall Japanese man stood in the shadows of the alley, dressed in a red kimono. His long black hair was tied in a side ponytail and his right eye was covered by his bangs. On his shoulder was a tiny red sparrow and he had a large sword on his back. On either side of him were men dressed in kimonos with similar colour schemes.

“What the hell are you doing to that poor kid?” the man asked, his voice carrying an air of strictness and authority. “You let him go right now!”

The first punk stepped away, looking nervous. “Shit!” he swore. “It’s Koujaku and Benishigure! Get out of here!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Before they could run away, the members of Benishigure charged at the punks, ready to beat them up.

As the punks were beaten senseless, the tall man, now known as Koujaku, approached Theo. Upon getting a better look at him, Theo’s eyes widened in shock. Koujaku was absolutely handsome.

Koujaku gave Theo a reassuring smile. “It’s okay,” he said gently. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Theo couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“Now then, how about I help you find your house,” Koujaku offered.

Theo shook his head. “I’m here on vacation,” he explained. “But my luggage is delayed and my hotel reservation was lost, so I was trying to find another place to stay when I was almost mugged.”

Koujaku nodded. “I see,” he said. He then gave Theo another smile. “How about you stay at my place for now?” he suggested. “Come on, it’s not too far from here.” He then turned to his team members, who had just finished up with the punks. “I’m taking the kid back to my place, okay? He doesn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Got it!” one of them said.

Theo followed Koujaku as they made their way to Koujaku’s apartment. “Um… I’m sorry if I’m imposing on you or anything,” he apologised timidly.

Koujaku grinned. “Don’t worry, you’re not imposing,” he reassured him, turning to look at him. However, upon seeing Theo, Koujaku looked at him in surprise. In the alley, there had been poor lighting, so he didn’t see much of Theo’s face. But now that they were in a more well-lit area, Koujaku recognised Theo.

“Wait… aren’t you Theo?” Koujaku asked, surprised. “Aoba’s told me about you, he even sent me some pictures.”

Theo looked at Koujaku in surprise. “You… You know me? And Aoba?” he asked, also sounding bewildered.

“I’m his childhood friend,” Koujaku said. “The name’s Koujaku. You must be Noiz’s brother.” He gave him a friendly smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Theo nodded, smiling back. “It’s nice to meet you too, Koujaku-san,” he said. “And thank you so much for letting me stay with you. I’m so tired and I really need new clothes.”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” Koujaku said. “Once we get there, you can shower and get some rest, okay? And I’ll make you something to eat. You must be hungry.”

“That’d be really nice, thank you,” Theo said, smiling.

Upon seeing Theo’s smile, Koujaku felt his face heating up. Damn, Theo was so cute. Really, he did not expect to suddenly stumble across Noiz’s younger brother in a seedy-looking alley, but he and Benishigure had heard the commotion, so they had gone to see what was happening. Koujaku was relieved that he managed to save Theo. He wondered whether Aoba and Noiz knew about this right now.

Meanwhile, Theo was absolutely relieved. Just when he thought that he was going to get mugged, Koujaku had come and saved him. Not to mention, it was someone who knew Aoba, which made Theo feel more reassured. Perhaps everything would work out in the end.


	2. Green Island

Theo was woken up by the sound of his coil ringing, his eyes opening just as the ringing stopped. Upon opening his eyes, Theo blinked, trying to register his surroundings.  _ Where am I?  _ He thought as he looked around. His eyes landed on a clock that displayed the time as five in the morning. And then, his brain began to register his surroundings.

He was lying down in a bed with red sheets and a comforting warmth to it. Not to mention, the entire room smelled of sandalwood, a very pleasant fragrance that had been soothing him since the previous evening. The room was also decorated with traditional Japanese décor, and immediately, Theo remembered that he was staying in the home of Koujaku, Aoba’s childhood friend. He had been so kind to him last night, saving him from some punks and then letting him stay in his apartment. He had to find a way to thank him.

Theo’s thoughts were interrupted by his coil ringing, and he reached out to the bedside table to answer the call. Unsurprisingly, it was from Noiz and Aoba. Theo felt guilty, since he did promise that he would message them when he arrived at his hotel. Naturally, that never happened, so he was going to have to explain the situation to them. Yawning, he took the call, bracing himself for the barrage of worry from the both of them.

_ “Hallo?” _ he answered, his voice groggy.

“Oh,  _ Gott sei Dank!” _ Noiz fretted, his voice sounding both relieved and stressed. “Theo! Do you know how worried we were when you never called?! I didn’t even know where you were or if anything had happened to you… Why didn’t you call?!”

“What happened?!” Aoba chimed in, worried. “Are you okay? Where are you now?”

Once Aoba and Noiz finished fretting, Theo smiled slightly. “It’s a long story,” he started. “First of all, my luggage somehow ended up in Osaka, so it’s going to take a week for that to come here. Then, the hotel I was supposed to stay at lost my reservation, so I was trying to find the address of Aoba’s grandmother. But I got lost and I was nearly beaten up by some punks…”

“What?!” Noiz sounded angry.

“But I was saved by someone named Koujaku,” Theo said, smiling. “His friends beat up the punks, and Koujaku took me to his apartment and let me stay the night. He even let me sleep in his bed! Aoba-san, I didn’t know that you had such a sweet childhood friend!”

There was a pause on the other end. “Koujaku?” Noiz repeated disbelievingly. “That old man saved you?!”

“Yes, and he’s letting me stay in his place right now.” Theo was confused. “What’s wrong, Bruder?”

“Er… Noiz and Koujaku don’t exactly get along,” Aoba explained. “Mainly because Koujaku’s into Rib and Noiz is into Rhyme, but they have started becoming a little bit more civil towards each other.”

“He’s also a real playboy,” Noiz added, sounding irritated. “He’s probably slept with half the single women on Midorijima by now.”

“But that shouldn’t cloud your view of him,” Theo pointed out. “The point is that he saved me and he’s letting me stay in his place. He even offered to take me clothes shopping while I wait for my luggage to arrive.” He smiled again. “He’s so sweet.”

Noiz sighed. “Well, I guess I should call and thank him,” he conceded. “But I’m glad you’re safe, Theo. I hope you’ll be able to enjoy the rest of your vacation.”

“Me too,” Theo said. “You two need to sleep now, it’s late over there.”

“We will,” Aoba said. “Well, have a good day! Make sure you call us in the evening!”

“Will do. Good night!” Theo ended the call. He then got out of bed, deciding that there was no use in trying to go back to sleep. He was already awake, so he may as well get ready for the day.

After having a shower and changing into the change of clothes he had, Theo brushed his teeth before heading to the kitchen. To his surprise, he saw Koujaku in the kitchen, standing before the stove and cooking something.

“Good morning, Koujaku-san,” Theo greeted.

Koujaku glanced behind him. Upon seeing Theo, he nodded and gave him a smile. “Good morning, Theo,” he greeted. “You’re up pretty early.”

“Ah, well…” Theo trailed off. “I’m a little jetlagged, and my brother was calling me repeatedly. He was pretty worried. I explained everything to him, and he was a little surprised to hear that I was staying at your place. Apparently, you and him never got along?”

Koujaku nodded, chuckling slightly. “Yeah…” he said. “But I’m trying my best to be polite towards him ever since he and Aoba moved to Germany.” He then grabbed a plate, serving some egg that was wrapped around chicken rice. “Breakfast is ready. I made some omurice for you.”

Theo’s eyes lit up upon seeing the plate. “I’ve heard of this!” he said, taking the plate. “It looks delicious!”

The two of them sat down at the table to eat. Theo cut a small piece of omurice, blowing on the steam to try and cool it down before taking a bite. “Mmm! This is really good!” he praised, taking another bite of the meal.

Koujaku smiled. “I’m glad you like it,” he said. “Now then, do you have any plans for today? I was thinking that we could go clothes shopping together.”

“That would be great,” Theo told him, nodding.

“Will you know when your luggage is coming?” Koujaku asked.

“The airport will call me once they’ve received it,” Theo said. “In the meantime, I think I should get some new clothes. Do you know of any shops?”

“I know a few. Just hold on.” Koujaku then picked up a small red sparrow, powering it up. “Morning, Beni.”

The sparrow, now known as Beni, opened his eyes. “Morning, Koujaku,” he greeted. He then turned his glance towards Theo. “Oi, who’s this kid?”

“Theo, this is Beni, my Allmate,” Koujaku introduced. “Beni, this is Theo, Noiz’s younger brother.”

Beni sounded surprised. “Eh?! What the hell is he doing here?!” he demanded.

Theo gave a small smile. “It’s a long story…” he said, chuckling slightly.

“Long story short, his luggage is somewhere else, his hotel reservation is lost, and he was about to be beaten up by some punks when I saved him,” Koujaku told his Allmate. “Anyways, I’m planning on taking him clothes shopping today. Can you pull up some shops that have reasonable prices?”

“Sure thing!” It didn’t take too long for Beni to get some results. “So, majority of them are in the Southern district. I found a few stores that have good prices as well.”

“Very well then,” Koujaku conceded. “We’ll be going there today.” He glanced up, only to see Theo’s coil displaying the video camera function. He raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Ah, I’m planning on keeping a video log of my time in Midorijima,” Theo explained. “I’ll be sending them to Aoba and Noiz at the end of each day so they can see what I’m doing. I hope you don’t mind?”

Koujaku chuckled. “I don’t,” he said. There was something very endearing to watching Theo record his surroundings.

“Day one: I’m currently staying in the apartment of Koujaku-san, Aoba’s childhood friend,” Theo narrated. “Because my luggage will only come in a week, I’m going out to buy clothes with him, and I really can’t wait.” He pointed the camera at his half-eaten omurice. “Koujaku-san made omurice for breakfast, and it was really good! I’ve never eaten it before, so it was really nice!” Theo then pointed the camera towards Koujaku, who was drinking some tea.

“This is Koujaku-san,” Theo introduced. “He’s also a Rib leader and the guy who saved me last night.”

Koujaku waved at the camera, putting his cup down. “By the way, brat,” he started, smirking, “You’re welcome.”

Theo laughed. “And that’s his Allmate, Beni,” he added, gesturing at Beni. “He’s pretty cute.”

“Yo!” Beni greeted before going back to preening himself.

“So far, this is all that has happened here,” Theo concluded. “But I’ll record even more tonight. So,  _ Servus!”  _ He then ended the recording.

After finishing breakfast, both Koujaku and Theo freshened up again before heading out of the apartment. Theo couldn’t help but be a little curious and excited about this little excursion, even if it was just for buying clothes. So far, his first day wasn’t so bad. 

However, Theo was also curious about Midorijima as a whole. Beni had mentioned something about a Southern district. So how many more districts were there on the island? What sort of attractions did Midorijima have? Was Platinum Jail accessible to the entire public now? There were so many questions that Theo had.

“Koujaku-san?” Theo asked. “Can you tell me a bit about Midorijima?”

Koujaku smiled. “Sure,” he said. “So, this is the Old Resident District, and it’s divided into four subdistricts. Right now, we’re in the Western district, which is the residential area. If you’re wondering where Aoba lived, he lived in the Eastern district, which is downtown.”

“What about the North and South districts?” Theo asked.

“The Northern district is off-limits, and it’s pretty unsafe,” Koujaku explained. “The Southern district is where the clothes stores and entertainment is located. It’s pretty popular with young people.”

“So, how far is the Southern district from here?”

“Not as far as it sounds, actually,” Koujaku reassured. “There’s no solid transportation system here, so we have to walk, since taxis can get delayed very often. However, since the fall of Oval Tower in Platinum Jail, things have started to clear up a little. The Northern district is undergoing some changes, and older buildings that have no use are being torn down, so the skies are a little easier to see.”

“Wow…” Theo listened with great interest. “It doesn’t sound too bad to live here.”

“Yeah, it isn’t too bad,” Koujaku agreed.

The two of them continued to walk down the streets, with Theo observing his surroundings. He was amazed to see just how colourful Midorijima was. While Munich was a nice place with its own charm, Midorijima seemed to be brimming with life and energy. Not to mention, the weather was nice and warm, compared to Munich’s chilly weather, not that he hated it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sounds of girlish giggling. Theo turned to see two young women approaching Koujaku, both of them looking enamoured and lovestruck.

“Good morning, Koujaku-san!” the first girl greeted. “Are you opening up shop today?”

“Unfortunately, I’m unable to,” Koujaku said, speaking in a charmingly apologetic voice. “I’m helping this man buy some clothes, because his luggage is delayed. However, I promise you that I will open up tomorrow.” He gave them a charming smile. “Thanks for your understanding.”

Both girls almost swooned. “Koujaku-san…” the first girl sighed.

“He’s so sweet…” the second girl praised.

When the two girls left, Theo glanced at Koujaku. “What kind of job do you have?” he asked.

“I’m a hairdresser,” Koujaku told him. “Freelance, though. I am thinking about working full-time at some point.”

Theo couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t expect Koujaku, a rough looking man, to be a hairdresser. However, what really surprised him was seeing how he charmed those two girls. Noiz did tell him that Koujaku was a womaniser, but to be honest, Koujaku didn’t have the sleazy image that a womaniser was usually associated with.

“You seem to be very good with women,” Theo observed.

Koujaku smiled. “Well, of course! Women are the treasures of this world, and they deserve to be cherished and loved!” he said.

At that, Theo couldn’t help but smile a little. No wonder he attracted so many women. Not only was he very handsome, but he was genuinely sweet towards women, not lecherous or sleazy.

It wasn’t too long before they entered the Southern district, and they made their way to one of the shops that Beni had told them about. Theo immediately went to find clothes in his size while Koujaku browsed through the men’s clothing section.

“Koujaku,” Beni started, getting his attention. “How are you planning on helping Theo?”

“I’ll be taking him around the island, of course,” Koujaku told him. “Today, we’re focusing on clothes shopping. But I am thinking about introducing him to Mizuki and Benishigure tomorrow. And I could take him to Platinum Jail as well, if he’s interested. But first, I need to find out just how long he’s here for.”

Koujaku didn’t know why, but he was really enjoying Theo’s company. Theo was very kind and sweet, and he was just very endearing. After hearing about the problems that Theo had endured upon arriving in Midorijima, Koujaku had felt truly sorry for the poor guy. Those sort of problems could really affect his vacation, and he didn’t want Theo to be bogged down by those issues.

Therefore, Koujaku promised himself that he was going to make Theo’s vacation a truly unforgettable one. He was going to show Theo the hidden wonders of Midorijima, introduce him to his own friends and team, and guarantee him a great experience for him to record. And he honestly looked forward to doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! I was having trouble with this chapter, but here it is! Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: DMMD belongs to Nitro+Chiral, not me.

**Author's Note:**

> And chapter one is finished. Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: DMMD belongs to Nitro+Chiral, not me.


End file.
